


into dust

by freedomatsea



Series: Star Wars Universe Pieces [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, They die, but they fuck first, in the elevator cause ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Because I refuse to believe that they didn't kiss on the elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this literally at 2 AM the night after I saw Rogue One and I've been too cowardly to post it cause I've been told there's some quality smutty stuff out there for these two already. Maybe I'll do a "they lived" fic one day. I loved these two so much. Thoughts are appreciated! This was more abstract than I typically do.

__Like two strangers  
Turning into dust  
Till my hand shook  
With the way I fear

* * *

 

Their eyes say more than words could ever. They are going to die. They knew before they left that this was a suicide mission. Everyone knew it, but no one said it. They'd all fostered some lingering hope that they'd make it out alive.

But they're going to die. 

Cassian’s hand is warm in hers, his fingers curled tightly around hers. She hadn't even realized she was holding his hand. Wasn't she still supposed to regard him with distaste and mild acceptance? Or has it passed that point now?

This is their last moments. There's no room for hate at the end of their lives.

The elevator lurches dangerously, pitching Jyn towards Cassian, her chest pressed against his. He makes a pained face, he's in pain. If they don't die, he might still. That fall hadn't been short. His leg is twisted a little funny, but he doesn't seem to mind her weight pressed against him that much.

Jyn doesn't know what it is that propels her into kissing him, but it's probably the fact that they're going to die. It wasn't like they hadn't both been ignoring that strange pull all along. Only know they have  _ minutes _ to live and there's nothing to lose.

Cassian turns them around, pressing her back against the wall of the elevator, his kissing a bruising force. He tastes like blaster residue and smoke and something that must be uniquely him. His tongue is firm against her lips and she parts them, her own slipping out to tangle with his.

The elevator groans, shaking a little as it descends further down the shaft. Somewhere the world is ending and it’s coming closer to them. But all that matters is the fact that adrenaline makes it easier to rid themselves of unnecessary layers. It's adrenaline that gives him enough strength to lift her up, bearing her weight on his leg that doesn't really matter in the scheme of things. It's probably broken, but everything is numb, and everything is ending. 

What they have already died before it even had a chance to live. But it doesn't stop them from making these last few minutes matter. 

“ _ Jyn _ -” He starts but she silences him with kisses and her fingers curling around his hardened cock, her other hand pressing against his shoulder as she shifted, guiding him to her center. 

One last fuck before the Force fucks them over one last time. 

Jyn’s fingers delved into his hair, clutching at him as they moved together, two bodies becoming one as they chased their end together. One last moment of pleasure, one last  _ good _ thing. 

His breath is hot against her neck as they borrow their faces in the crooks of their necks. His scruffy cheeks tickle a little and she's hyper aware of every little thing about him.

She won't cry that it's over. That they're two dead people walking -  _ limping. _ Her tears dried up a long time ago. But their deaths weren't going to be in vain. Their deaths symbolized a win for the Rebellion. A Rebellion she hadn't given a kriff about before Cassian came into her life. 

Cassian hissed out her name, slipping his hand between their rutting bodies, fingers seeking out her clit, pushing her over the edge. Jyn cried out, her body clenching tightly around his, milking his release out of him. 

“Cassian…” She whispered as the elevator door wrenched open. Outside the world was caving in on itself. It was over. 

They clung to each other as they wordlessly dressed, making their way out towards the beach. What a place to watch the world end. At least they weren't alone. They had each other. 


End file.
